SBS Volume 58
D''' (Dokusha means Reader) '''O (Oda) Chapter 563, Page 24 D: My SBS starts now! Ah! I let my ambition show. P.N. Hanko O: You call that ambition, it's already fulfilled! >_< It started. D: When does Whitebeard use the boomerang he's got under his nose? P.N. Chiichan O: Hmmm, well... Maybe when he's in the park with his dog... "So! Go and get it! Stefan!" *runrunrun* "Woof?" "It's not a frisbee, so it's coming back! Gurarararara!" ...or what!? D: I have a question. Can you put bananas in Whitebeard's mustache? Is it a banana pocket? P.N. Samusamu O: That's right... If you open the zipper on the back side, bananas will come out. If you line them up in single file, 3 fits on the right side and 3 on the left side, so 6 is the total capacity, I guess... "Men! Time for battle! Have bananas! Gurararara!" What do you guys think of Whitebeard, really? D: Hello, Oda-sensei! I have a question. Is Whitebeard, Edward Newgate, a Logia or a Paramecia? I personally think he's Logia, since he took Aokiji's attack without turning to ice, but...? P.N. NY O: I guess that's difficult. The answer is Paramecia. "Gura Gura no Mi" is said to be the most powerful of the many paramecia fruits. It's easy to think that he's an "Earthquake Human" and must be Logia, but if that was so, he'd have to become an earthquake himself. Whitebeard creates earthquakes, in other words he's a "Vibration Human". That means he's a Paramecia who isn't any weaker than the Logias. Chapter 564, Page 42 D: GRRR. P.N. Hosokawa O: Eh? Wasn't that the growl of a beast? It... it was, wasn't it? Wah.... Wah.... Waaaaaaaaaaaah! Right, let's go to the next one. D: Even though I'm 28 years old, I think of One Piece every day, all the time, even at work. I want to ask a question - in the One Piece artbook, Robin's face is shown appearing on the back of Chopper's head, but when would she use that? I couldn't help laughing when I saw it. P.N. Tonytony Chappy O: I see. Well, in the bonus corner of the color illustration collection, there are a few pages where I present some original setting notes, and that picture shows up there. Actually, that was for the scene in the "Sky Island" arc where Robin has to carry her unconscious crewmate. I was thinking that she'd put her face, arms and legs on them to move them smoothly, but that turned out so disturbing that I didn't go with it. If you like it, I might use it some other time~ D: Oda-sensei, hello! I've been wondering about this for a while now - why does Ace have freckles? My mother called him "that freckle guy". Isn't that horrible? P.N. Rihosuke O: Speaking of the freckles, my staff tell each other to be careful because there's a pretty good chance that I forget those. This is an acknowledged fact (I forget them about 92% of the time), but it doesn't matter. It probably doesn't matter to Ace either. See, there's an old saying that goes like this: "Don't mind the freckles!" Yup. Youngsters who don't recognize it should ask their mother or father. Chapter 567, Page 100 D: Odaaaaaaaaaaachi! This is your task! Tell me how old all of the Shichibukai aaaaaaaaaaaare! P.N. Jichael Mackson D: I have a question for Odacchi! If you look at the Shichibukai on page 172-173 of volume 56, it seems they are all very tall. So please tell me how tall all of the Shichibukai are! P.N. Keita O: I get it. Age and height, right? I'm including Crocodile, so here are the 8 of them, in height order. Moria: 48 years, 692 cm Kuma: 45 years, 689 cm Teach: 38 years, 344 cm Doflamingo: 39 years, 305 cm Jinbe: 44 years, 301 cm Crocodile: 44 years, 253 cm Mihawk: 41 years, 198 cm Hancock: 29 years, 191 cm D: Odacchi! Helloooooes! I know this is a bit sudden, but please go ahead and tell me the Three Sizes of Hancock-sama! P.N. Iichan of the first squad of the Amoeba Pirates D: Odacchi~! This is the first time I send a letter! There's one thing I've been wanting to ask for a long time... What cup size are Hancock's breasts? (I'm hoping they're about J-cup). P.N. Erogappa O: Right. I presented these two together. You perverted monsters! P.N. Erogappa-kun in particular adds a message that he always enjoys my work together with his whole family. To his father and mother: Your son sent me a postcard like this! He's a pervert! ...anyway, I asked Sanji, and here I present the Snake Princess' Three Sizes! Bust: 111! Waist: 61! Hip: 91! Mmm~marvelous! ♥♥ And as for the cup size, Erogappa said he hoped it was J-cup, so it's J-cup! ♥ I'm sorry, parents! Chapter 568, Page 116 D: Oda-sensei~! There's a person who promised to marry me if this was published in SBS, so please publish it. ♥ Odacchi, please make me happy ♥♥ P.N. Michibatake Shou-- O: Of course. I've published it. To her boy: Keep your promises! D: No pleasantries, but I have a question. In volume 57, chapter 556, behind Tsuru-san, there are several pirates being hung out to dry like laundry. Who hung them out to dry? Tsuru-san? I'm also curious about why. Please explain in the accent of the recently very active 3-niisan ga ne! P.N. Papa-chan of two children O: They're definitely being hung out to dry ga ne~! There is no question that this is the work of Tsuru, Marine Vice Admiral ga ne~! She has eaten the "Wash Wash fruit"! She's a "Laundry Human" ga ne! She can wash anything, and villains who have been dried get their hearts a little bit cleaner as well - they say that their evil hearts become fainter - so that's a dangerous ability against pirates ga ne! Be careful ga ne~!! D: Hello for the first time, Odacchi! I have a question that is 10% serious. There are people who gets published in the Usopp Gallery Pirates over and over again, aren't there? So does that mean that you're not actually choosing these pictures?? Or are you not choosing them carefully? It's extremely suspicious! Answer with exactly three lines! P.N. Sweet Strawberry O: I do choose them carefully! ....oh, that didn't even take a single line. I'll explain properly. For every volume, me, Yokoyama-san who is in charge of the tankoubons, and chairman Usopp have a meeting between the three of us where we think it over and choose which pictures to publish. I think of these pages as being created by me together with the artists who entertain the readers. Having a picture published isn't the goal - I want your published pictures to entertain the readers. Art should be born to entertain. That's why I'll publish someone over and over if they're good. On the other hand, I won't give anyone the prize twice. It's always fun to choose pictures. Chapter 569, Page 132 D: Oda-sensei, hi~! I really want to know this, so could you please tell me the names and squad numbers of all of Whitebeard's divison commanders? P.N. Semaru O: Right. There were a lot of questions about things within the war this time! But remember, I'm only answering this because I was asked, and there's no need to remember anything that I supplement in an SBS. The information that I don't include in the main series are the parts that I decided would just confuse readers, so please just enjoy the SBS as a bonus. Anyway, here are the divison commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates. Whitebeard Pirates Captain - Edward Newgate 1st Division Commander - Marco 2nd Division Commander - Ace 3rd Division Commander - Jozu 4th Division Commander - Thatch 5th Division Commander - Vista 6th Division Commander - Blamenco 7th Division Commander - Rakuyo 8th Division Commander - Namur 9th Division Commander - Blenheim 10th Division Commander - Curiel 11th Division Commander - Kingdew 12th Division Commander - Haruta 13th Division Commander - Atmos 14th Division Commander - Speed Giru 15th Division Commander - Fossa 16th Division Commander - Izo Chapter 570, Page 148 D: I've recently started to emit "haki". My friends are falling over one by one. What should I do? P.N. Nenga Otoko ("New Year Boy") O: I see. That's pretty fantastic~ If it's the Haki of Kings, you'll have to learn to control it, or I feel sorry for the friends around you. There's another possibility - it's not impossible that your body is so smelly that your friends are falling over. In that case, take a bath. D: There's something I want to ask you, so I brought a ballpen. Is it just me, or isn't Emporio Ivankov a lot like Doctor Frank-n-Furter in "Rocky Horror Show"? P.N. I love Yuu-kun ♥ Takashi O: Yes, that's right. "Rocky Horror Show" is a movie that everyone who knows B-Horror knows about, and I can't help but love it - it's the model for the entire Kama-land. Or that's what it looks like, but there's actually one more model for Ivankov. A real okama who made me want to write more okama characters after I had created Bon-chan! I first met him in the theater where Luffy's seiyuu Tanaka Mayumi works, and - wow, powerful! His name is "Imamura Norio"-san, but I thought his face looked so much like a rock, so I mistakenly remembered it as "Iwamura" (iwa = rock), and then I started calling him "Iva-san". What surprised me even more was that Imamura-san, who knew he was the model for Iva-san, went to the seiyuu audition for the anime and brilliantly scored his part. In other words, the real okama who inspired the creation of Iva-san, Imamura Norio-san, is right now playing the part of Iva-san in the TV anime. He's powerful! Chapter 571, Page 166 D: I went to study medicine, because I admire Chopper. Eh? What? You don't believe me? It... it's true. I admire Chopper who takes care of his friends in a professional way, it-it's really not because I want to have a look at Nami's body, really! P.N. Shimizu Chagero O: P.N. Shimizu Chagero! It's you! When were you released from prison? Um! Excuse me, officer! Could you please arrest this kid? He's a pervert who always upsets the moral discipline of SBS! (See volume 55) If a someone like him became a doctor, there would be all sorts of horribly perverted incidents! ...eh? What? I'm not like that! Huh? ....why can't I be naked under my coat!? >_< D: Hello for the first time, Oda-sensei. I've read all the previous 57 volumes, and I was thinking, I don't quite understand how "Phoenix Marco"'s Zoan fruit of the "legendary beast" kind is different from Ace's "Meramera" fruit. P.N. CNY O: Yeah, I know... I've omitted the explanation from this war arc, because I focused on the pacing and wanted to move the story forward. To explain Marco's ability just a little bit: he's Zoan, so he does have a body. But since he's got "the blue fire of revival" - the Phoenix's ability - wounds will regenerate, so attacks will not damage him (though there's a limit to the regeneration). In other words, the flames are for regeneration. These blue flames don't have the characteristics of actual fire - they don't spread and burn things, and they aren't hot. They're completely different from Ace's flames. I might touch on this in the main story at some point, so I'll leave it at this for now. D: Oda-sensei, you often seem to say some rather... perverted? things (I'm sorry ^^;). Don't your wife have anything to say about it? If not, she must be the perfect mangaka wife. I'm touched. Really. P.N. 12-year-old girl O: It's okay, because I say even weirder things at home! Alright, my SBS ends here! Voice Actor SBS - Ikue Otani Chapter 572, Page 184 O: H.D.K.!! (Hey, Domo, Konnichiwa) Number...what was it? umm, sixth! the sixth voice actor SBS!! Let it start-! This time we have a "you're doing all the real cute japanese mascots' voices?!" kind of person who is super good at acting flashily plus is actually small and cute herself! Our beloved doctor CHOPPER'S VOICE'S OWNER! the shorty IKUE OOTANI in the house! O: Kay' guys ya ready?? lets have her introduce herself-! its Miss Ootani! I (Ikue Otani): yo O: THAT WAS SHORT!! that surprised me!! I: Hey Odacchi, isn't there no "short" in introducing yourselves? O: You're very right. sorry. I feel bad. I: YOU SHOULD!! O: Well anyway, this is a corner called SBS. what does it stand for? I: I know~ (S) Saishyo wa guu (B) Bikuri Jankenn (S) Sore wa naani? (first is rock, surprising rockpaperscissors, what is that?) O: I WANNA KNOW! *shock* you don't know, huh? then... here's a hint. We.. TAKE IN..QUESTIONS... you know? (question= S'hitsumon, take in = '''B'oshuu) I: Oh! I see, I got it! (S) Sugoiyo (B) Bikkuri (S) Sakura no ki''' (woahh, shock!, cherry blossom tree) O: IM THE ONE WHO'S SHOCKED!!...I...I don't care anymore... Chapter 573, Page 210-211 D: Miss Ootani, do you voice the huge Chopper as well? P.N. Karen- I: YES, I DO. Although I don't do the Chopper who has gone berserk, I do all other "Choppers". D: Hello, nice to meet you!!! When Chopper becomes big, do you become big as well??? since reality is you guys' motto?? P.N.Mashuli- I: Ah, no. I'm always big. I do small Chopper, so I usually shrink a lot. SINCE REALITY IS OUR MOTTO. D: Hey, so after all, which is bigger, brain point Chopper or you? P.N. Funako I: WHAAAAT--!!! IS THAT REALLY WHERE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO THINK-?? D: Miss Ootani!! Is it true that you put jam on everything? P.N. Miho-nn I: Yes, I DO. D: Hello Ikue Ootani—Question: out of all the voice actors you work w/ in One Piece, who are you bestest friends with? or, pleeease tell me the actor you think is the funniest?☆ P.N. Eikichi I: well, thats a hard question--. Funny is our captain. really, how does she come up with these tricks? D: What is the new move you think of for Chopper? P.N. Redbeard I: DOCTER'S STOP! D: ARE YOU ALSO A "7 FORMATION HUMAN"? P.N. Donmai I: Ah- yeah- basically. D: Please try to draw Chopper's hat without looking at anything. Of course you can, right? P.N. Donmai I: (It says "Huh? Just the hat was good enough?") D: If you ate 3 rumble balls, what would happen? Please draw it. P.N. Chappy- I: (It says "Like this" and "Normal Sailor ↓") D: Miss Ootani I always get calmed with your sweet voice! and to that wonderful Miss Ootani, TAKE THIS! COTTONCANDY ATTACK! P.N. Captain Chopper I: UG. MUNCHMUNCH. Do it again!- <3 D: To chopper ☆ーfix my love sickness! -!! P.N. Sugacchi I: Ok I'll try. but first, find me. D: When Chopper is surprised, his antlers fly off, but when you are, what flies? P.N. MASA I: My heels. D: Miss Ootani! take this—NEGATIVE HOLLOW! (sorry out of the blue) P.N. Perona IV I: Even though I eat a lot, I'm sorry I can't become big... D: Miss Ikue Ootani. I always watch "TV"!! Chopper's voice is just too cyuteee <3 I often copy chopper's voice. Miss Ikue, how do you make his voice? do you have any advice on becoming good at voicing? P.N. Sis of Pepper I: If you have "manly" as your motto, anyone can voice him. D: Miss Ootani, I'll say this very clearly. PLEASE GIMMIE YOUR VOICE! P.N. ToNAKAI I: OK, HERE-<3 O: Miss Ootani, it's about time-! Good job.....huh? Hey, did your voice change?? Hmm? You gave your voice to P.N. ToNAKAI?! Uhhh- this is a problem...!! Ah, then ToNAKAI person..., from next week, can you be voice actor for Chopper?! Aright, OK!!(OK?!) The voice actor SBS! ON NEXT VOLUME~!! Miss Ootani doesn't have a job now~! Site Navigation fr:SBS Tome 58